


Drunk

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [26]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina comes home drunk one night and Maya takes care of her.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	Drunk

Maya checked her watch again and sighed loudly. Carina was supposed to be home a half hour ago, yet here she was, alone, waiting for her girlfriend.

As if she could sense Maya thinking about her, Carina walked in, well stumbled in, really. Amelia was close behind her, “I’m so sorry, Maya, I tried to get her to stop drinking or eat something, but she’s stubborn, you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Thank you for bringing her home,” Maya told the girl as Carina stumbled to the couch and just flopped down on it. Amelia nodded before leaving as the blonde walked to the couch and crouched in front of it to bring herself closer to eye level with the Italian who was lying down on her stomach

“Hi, baby,” Maya smiled softly.

“Ciao, bella,” Carina mumbled.

“How do you feel?” Maya asked as she moved some hair behind Carina’s ear.

“Fuzzzzzzy, fudzy, fuz-zee, fuzzy, fuzzy!” Carina chuckled, “It is a fun word you should say it more: fuzzy.”

Maya laughed at the girl before kissing her forehead. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed,” Maya said as she stood up and started to help Carina up. Carina pouted, “Noooo.” Then she started laughing and Maya raised a confused eyebrow.

“Did I just say no in English or Italan- Italan- I-It-al-ian Italian? Did I say it in English or Italian? The world may never know. May and may are the same word, but one’s a month and one’s not it’s weird,” Carina rambled and Maya chuckled. “C’mon, baby, let’s go to bed.”

“I don’t want to go to bed.”

“What do you want then?” Maya asked, Carina sat up and looked down at the blonde in thought.

“You,” Carina growled before moving her lips against the shorter girl’s, her tongue meeting. Maya moaned into Carina’s mouth, and Carina pushed herself off the couch and onto Maya. Well, no, she tried to push herself off of the couch and onto Maya, but she ended up pushing Maya to lay flat on the floor and falling onto her.

Maya groaned and then started laughing. Carina followed suit, giggling against the shorter girl’s chest. “Tomorrow, you can have me, but maybe just bed tonight,” Maya started stroking her hair.

“I feel sick,” Carina pouted and sat back on the couch. Maya scrunched her eyebrows before standing up and placing a soft kiss on the brunette’s, “I’m sorry, love.” Maya sat on the other side of the couch and almost instantly she felt a head in her lap. Her fingers instantly found their way to thick hair.

She felt Carina violently yank away before she got up and ran to the bathroom. Maya watched with a raised eyebrow before she heard groaning, realized what was happening, and sprinted to the bathroom after her.

In the bathroom, she saw Carina hunched over the toilet, throw up in her hair and a pout on her face.

“You feel sick,” Maya teased, and Carina tried to glare at her but her pout was too cute and Maya chuckled before sitting down next to her and rubbing her back. Carina continued to throw up for 20 minutes while Maya sat there and held her hair.

Carina sat in Maya’s lap in the corner of the bathroom, her head in the nook of the blonde’s neck.

“Do you want something to eat?” Maya asked before kissing the taller girl’s head. Carina nodded before pushing her head further into Maya’s body, “Okay, but let’s shower first because you have throw up in your hair and I’m pretty sure you just got some on me.”

After a short, not very romantic or hot or fun shower, Carina brushed her teeth before sitting at the island as Maya made her some food. 

“Why’d you get drunk tonight?”

“I felt like getting drunk.”

“Why? I mean, did you- did you lose a patient? Did you-”

“I wanted to go out with my friends and have fun, is that a problem?”

“NO! No! Of course, no, but you took Amelia, your one friend who doesn’t drink-”

“So she could be designated driver! Look, I wanted to get drunk, okay, that’s it!”

“Okay! Okay, uh, the pasta will be done in a minute, don’t eat anything with it, still trying to sober you up, it’s starchy and good for you,” The mood quickly changed from tense to light and happy.

“Bella, I threw up like 10 times and then took a shower, I am pretty sober,” Carina smiled.

“Okay, well, baby, drunk you is cute, but hungover you is a monster-”

“Hey!”

“Hungover you is a monster! You yelled at me for opening a door!”

“It was loud!”

“No, it wasn’t, you’re a monster when hungover, so let’s try to avoid that with showers and throwing up and pasta.”

Carina pouted and stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’re a beautiful monster.”

Carina giggled, “I know, I always look bellissima.”

“Ooh, so your ego doesn’t need me,” Maya joked.

“I do, you make amazing box pasta,” Carina teased and Maya faked an offended gasp, “Ouch, maybe next time you get drunk you’ll make your own pasta from scratch?”

“Si, sounds like an excellent idea, me, late at night, kneading the dough, I feel like that might be the teensiest bit sexually appealing to you, no?” Carina smirked knowingly and Maya bit her lip and grinned at the same time.

“Your pasta is done,” Maya changed the subject.

10 minutes later, they were walking to the room. Or trying to. Carina had her hands on Maya’s hips, pulling the blonde as close as physically possible, her chest pressed against the shorter girl’s back as Maya tried to guide them to the room, a little distracted by the lips sucking behind her ear.

“Carina, we agreed tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you said I could have you tomorrow, it’s 12:03, technically, it is tomorrow,” Carina’s hot breath was against her ear.

“Well, in that case,” Maya said as she turned around in Carina’s arms, “I guess I’m yours.” With that, Maya picked Carina up and walked her to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by jessicaaa


End file.
